justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Knight
"Emerald Warrior" is the 5th movie in the second level in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Josh Hartnett as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Adrianne Palicki as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire Jonathan Luke Ke Huy Quan as Thomas Kalmaku Andre Braugher as Kilowog Michael Caine as Tomar-Re Peter MacNicol as Salaak Miguel Ferrer as Carl Ferris Brian George as Appa Ali Apsa Sarah Douglas as Sayd Rene Auberjonis as Ganthet Fred Tatasciore as The Anti-Monitor and Manhunters Olivia D'Abo as Queen Aga'po Tom Hardy as Sinestro Jensen Ackles as Metallo Plot On the planet Zamaron, Queen Aga-po, the leader of the Star Sapphires, a Corp of female warriors equipped with power rings fueled by love, is furious about the Guardians of the Universe using their power to form the Green Lantern Corp. She then senses a lonely woman on Earth, Carol Ferris, waiting for her lover to return. She sees an opportunity and sends a pink power ring toward Earth. On Earth, at Coast City, Hal returns to Ferris Aircraft, where he's greeted by Carol and his friend, Thomas Kalmaku. Carol greets him with a kiss and reveals that she covered for him while he was away fighting the Amazo invasion. Hal then promises to make it up to her by taking her out on a date tonight. Thomas then shows him the design specs for the new Warp jet. Carl Ferris then walks in and tells Hal to test out the Warp jet and sends him off to get prepared for his test flight. Meanwhile, in space, a rift in the fabric of the universe opens and a huge machine-like behemoth floats out. On Oa, the Guardians sense the return of the Anti-Monitor. On a junkyard planet, the Anti-Monitor arrives and uses its reality-warping abilities to destroy the guard robots and then brings the Manhunter robots back online. He tells them that he's their new master and then sends off a signal that reactivates every Manhunter across the galaxy. Back on Earth, during the test flight, Hal is contacted by Kilowog, who tells him that he's needed on Oa, forcing Thomas to eject him from the plane. He then quickly changes into his uniform and flies off to Oa. Meanwhile, in her office, Carol sighs as she watches Hal fly off and reveals that she loves him. Suddenly, the pink power ring appears in her office and forces itself onto Carol's finger and transports her to Zamaron. On Zamaron, she is transformed into a Star Sapphire and is greeted by Queen Aga'po, who reveals to her the origin of the Star Sapphires and that she's been chosen. The ring takes control of Carol, transforming her into a merciless warrior. The ring then senses that Carol loves someone and when Queen Aga'po finds out she's in love with Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Earth, she quickly orders her back to Earth to destroy Hal, who she sees as a threat to their plan to spread love throughout the galaxy. Carol obeys and flies back to Earth. On Oa, Hal is greeted by Kilowog and Tomar-Re and is introduced to the Green Lantern coordinator, Salaak. The 4 of them then go before the Guardians who reveal to them that the Anti-Monitor has returned. They explain that the Anti-Monitor was built by a rogue Guardian named Krona, who wanted to create a being capable of showing him the beginning of the universe, but when the Anti-Monitor realized that it was superior to Krona, it attacked him, forcing him to use his powers to send it into another dimension. Krona is now currently locked up in a cell on Oa for his crime. They then tell them that the Anti-Monitor has somehow returned to their universe and they want them to investigate. The Guardians then reveal to Hal that after he saved Oa from Sinestro's attack, they decide to promote him to Honor Guard, along with Tomar-Re and Kilowog, and is partnered up with Tomar-Re. On the junkyard planet, Hal and Tomar-Re arrive and find the Anti-Monitor and an army of Manhunters. The 2 of them have no idea who the Manhunters are, but they manage to fight them off. Hal then attacks the Anti-Monitor, who just shrugs off his attack. He is then about to be consumed by the Anti-Monitor, but Tomar-Re saves him in time. Later, they report what they discovered to Salaak and inform him about the Manhunters. Salaak though is unable to find anything on the Manhunters, causing him to get suspicious. Back on Earth, Hal arrives and meets Carol at the park. But before they can talk, the pink power ring takes over Carol, causing her to attack Hal. Hal changes into Green Lantern and defends himself from Star Sapphire's attacks, but refuses to attack her out of fear of hurting her. He then manages to snap her back to her senses and she transforms back into Carol. Hal takes her home and when he spots her pink ring, he takes it to Oa to find out more about the ring. On Oa, Salaak asks the Guardians about the Manhunters, but they refuse to tell him anything about them, infuriating him. Hal then arrives and asks them about the power ring. They tell him about the Zamarons and how they forged their own power rings fueled by love and became the Star Sapphires. They then tell him that the Guardians have had a rivalry with the queen, Aga'po for many centuries. Hal then heads to Zamaron, where he confronts Queen Aga'po. Aga'po though reveals that he is a threat to love and must be eliminated, but Hal ignores her and tells her to leave Carol alone. He then tosses the pink power ring on the floor and flies off. Hal arrives back on Earth where he's attacked by a trio of Manhunters from underneath Coast City. Green Lantern has a hard time dealing with them and calls for back-up. Kilowog quickly arrives and the 2 take out the Manhunters. Hal then contacts Salaak and tells him about the Manhunters on Earth, confusing him even more. Hal then takes a dismantled Manhunter to his friend, Thomas to study it and learn its origin and how they work. Hal then contacts the Guardians and asks them about the Manhunters, but they refuse to tell him anything and hang up on him. The next day, Hal flies back to Oa and confronts the Guardians about the Manhunters. The Guardians then admit that the Manhunters were they're first attempt to create an interstellar police force, but when the Manhunters' programming changed, they decided that everything with emotions are evil and they wiped out an entire sector, a sector they call Frontier Space, before they deactivated them and created the Green Lantern Corps. They then reveal that they tried to keep this a secret from all members of the Corps, except for one Lantern that they thought had potential, which they would assign to patrol Frontier Space. Back on Earth, Carol visits Thomas and asks him for advice about her relationship with Hal and if they should even be together, especially after she became Star Sapphire and attack Hal. Thomas though tells her that if she truly loves Hal, she would learn to live with his new-found responsibility as a Green Lantern. Suddenly, the damaged Manhunter reactivates and attacks them. Thomas tries to hold it off, but Carol ends up destroying it. On the planet of Qward, the Anti-Monitor and his Manhunter army arrive and attack the inhabitants while the Monitor starts absorbing the planet. Tomar-Re and Kilowog arrive and take out as many Manhunters as they can, but they're quickly outnumbered. The Anti-Monitor then blasts them away with a single blast and ends up absorbing the entire planet of Qward. Kilowog and Tomar-Re arrive back on Oa, but are injured and are instantly treated by medics. On Zamaron, Queen Aga'po continues to watch Hal as he returns to Earth and continues having to cancel his dates with Carol to perform his duties as a Green Lantern. She then sends Carol's power ring back to Earth. On Earth, unknown to Hal, the Anti-Monitor and his Manhunter army arrive and start attacking the Earth. Hal changes into his uniform and tries to stop them, but is quickly outnumbered. Suddenly, Carol's power ring returns to her finger and transforms her back into Star Sapphire and attacks Hal again. Hal calls for back-up, but the Guardians are too busy to talk to him, so Kilowog and Tomar-Re head to Earth and try to hold off the Manhunters while Hal continues to battle Star Sapphire. During the fight, Hal realizes that this is happening because he's been neglecting Carol and he apologizes her, causing her to gain control over her Star Sapphire form and she helps them fend off the Manhunters. The Anti-Monitor then starts absorbing the Earth, but Hal, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re combine their rings into one huge attack that weakens the Anti-Monitor, causing it to stop absorbing the Earth. It then flies off with his Manhunter army toward Oa. Kilowog contacts the Guardians to warn them and they prepare the entire Green Lantern Corps. Hal, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, and Carol then fly to Oa, but they realize they won't be able to get there in time, but Carol gets an idea and leads them to Zamaron. On Zamaron, Queen Aga'po is furious when Carol arrives with Hal, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re and berates her for not destroying the one she loves, but Carol lectures her on the true meaning of true love and then tells her that once this is over, she'll be returning the ring and then demands her to let her use their crystal portal. They then use the portal to arrive on Oa as they prepare for the Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters. When they arrive, the Lanterns open fire on the Manhunters as the Guardians try to control the Anti-Monitor, but due to their powers getting limited after Krona created the Anti-Monitor, they're unable to stop them and are injured. The Lanterns continue to fight the Manhunters, but the Anti-Monitor starts absorbing Oa as the Manhunters start to outnumber the Lanterns and Star Sapphire. Suddenly, Queen Aga'po and the Star Sapphires appear through the portal and help the Lanterns take out the Manhunters. But the Anti-Monitor continues to absorb Oa until the Zamarons manage to weaken it. The Lanterns then combine all of their rings together and fire one huge attack that completely destroys the Anti-Monitor, saving Oa and restoring Qward. Later, the Guardians congratulate Hal, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re for their bravery while Aga'po thanks Carol for teaching her the true meaning of love and offers for her to keep the ring, but Carol takes the ring off, transforming back to normal, and returns it to Aga'po and tells her that her place is with Hal on Earth. Back on Earth, Hal then apologizes to her for taking her for granted and neglecting her and promises to be a better boyfriend. They then kiss, which is interrupted by Appa, who demands him to return to Oa to deal with a situation. Hal though refuses and tells him to let Kilowog handle it while he takes Carol out on a date. He then transforms into Green Lantern and flies off with her into the air as the 2 of them share a kiss in the air. In a mid-credits scene, on Oa, Sinestro sits powerless in his cell while being guarded by a Lantern. Suddenly, another Lantern approaches the guard and knocks him out. The other Lantern then removes his disguise and is revealed to be Metallo. Metallo then frees him from his cell and offers him the chance to have his revenge on Green Lantern for imprisoning him. When Sinestro accepts, Metallo returns to him his yellow power ring and then welcomes him to the Injustice League before sending him to Frontier Space to retrieve an "ingredient" for Lex Luthor.